


Remus' Diary - Moving to Mystic Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Human, Humans, Inspired by Harry Potter, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystic Falls, Mystic Grill, Mystic High, Supernatural Elements, The Marauders - Freeform, Vampires, Warlock - Freeform, Warlocks, Werewolf, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Witches, vampire, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another story with my favorite characters in a different world - this time in the world ofThe Vampire Diaries!Remus lost his mother when their parents were living in London - where Remus was born and raised. After her death, Lyall decided to move to the place where he had met her twenty years ago, Mystic Falls. A whole new life that awaits Remus, which might turn out to be far more exciting than what he had signed up for.If you like the story, don't forget to leave a comment and/or some kudos!





	1. Welcome home

A young male was standing outside in front of his new home – it was so different compared to where he came from. London was a city and it was rainy most of the time – but here he was in Mystic Falls, Central Virginia, not sure if he was ready for the new chapter in his life.

The teen looked up when he heard his name being called and looked over at his father. “What?”

“Take your bags inside and pick a room, any room you like.” Lyall smiled at his son with a glow of sadness.

Remus nodded and picked up his bag, pulling it over his shoulders before grabbing one of his boxes and walked over the porch inside of his new home.

Lyall had decided to move away after the death of his wife – hoping to escape the memories that had manifested into their home in London, the funny thing was that Lyall had met Hope in Mystic Falls twenty years ago. Remus could understand his choice for living here because he chooses over the memory where he met the love of his life instead of the home that held two decades of precious visions of their marriage and having their sweet boy.

Walking up the stairs that had a curve half way and almost tumbled as a wire was hanging out the box. “Smart move…” Remus muttered to himself before he carefully continued his climb up the stairs. Once there, Remus put his box down and checked the doors – his father said he could pick any room he liked and there were five doors, having no idea which room was what. The first door was right in front of him – taking a hold of the handle he opened it – it was a big room, not sure yet if it was the largest but he didn’t like the idea of having a room that was right in front of the staircase.

So, Remus didn’t linger long in the room and passed to the next to the right. “Bathroom…” His brown eyes scanned the place – a nice bathtub, a shower and quite luxurious compared to his place in London. Closing the door again – Remus went further right and opened another door. Once inside Remus felt right at his place – it was obviously not the biggest room, but that wasn’t his intention, to begin with. There was enough space for everything he needed and there was a comfortable spot right at the window.

“It seems you have found your room?”

Remus turned around seeing his father stand at the door post – he had been moving so silently that he hadn’t heard him coming. “Yes, this is my room,” he answered with a smile.

“When I viewed this property I knew you were going to like this room the most – especially because of the spot at the window, where you can read and write in perfect light.” Lyall smiled before turning around.

“Dad…” Remus suddenly said and watched how his father looked back at him – at that moment, Remus approached him and wrapped his arms around him. “We’ll be fine dad… We’ll be okay – you will be okay…”

“Yes, yes,” Lyall responded, rumbling his son’ hair before letting go. “Now, let’s get your bed frame up and put it together along with the other things.” He smiled.

The smile on Remus’ face broadened and nodded. “Yes!”

* * *

 

[**A lost cause... (Teen Wolf)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421642)  
Scott McCall is no longer the true alpha!  
It's difficult for him to coop with it and turns  
to Derek Hale and eventually, things happen between  
the two of them! 

Derek x Scott

\---------

[**The beginning of the end (The Marauders - J.K. Rowling)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10791402)  
Everything was alright, the most normal life you could wish for!  
Until a deadly and highly contagious virus breaks out  
and infects humans all around them!  
The Marauders in the world of The Walking Dead!  
A Wolfstar drama/fantasy/horror story  
Mixed with other relationships!

Remus x Sirius + Regulus x Lucius


	2. Charming in a leather jacket

_Dear Diary,_

_We’ve been living here for a week now and it still doesn’t feel like home – if I have to be honest. I don’t know why and I can’t tell my father about it because it would hurt him and I can’t hurt him – I just can’t._

_I miss mom, I miss her so much, I wish she was here to see how beautiful this house has become – I’m sure it would have been more home with her here._

_Well! I have to get ready for school – the first day, can’t be late. See you later._

* * *

With a deep sigh, Remus placed his diary in a hidden compartment that the previous owners had built into the small bench built between the windows. Getting up on his bare feet he walked to his closet picking out some random clothes – jeans and a sweater that was a little bit too big for him and a pair of sneakers.

“Remus!” the older man shouted from the kitchen. “Breakfast – hurry or you’ll be late!”

“Coming!” He answered in the same volume. Quickly he tied his laces, leaving his room with his bag filled with books and rushing down the stairs.

“Careful before you trip,” Lyall said and set a plate with toast and eggs on the dinner table. “Eat up – you’ll need it for your first day.”

“Dad, don’t treat me like I’m some helpless boy,” He chuckled.

Lyall only shrugged and sat down himself, starting to eat his breakfast.

* * *

 Remus took his bike from the garage, jumped on it and took off to Mystic High where his first school day was about to start. It took him a little bit longer than expected as he took a wrong turn once or twice – three times to be precise. Quickly, he locked his bike and rushed inside.

Along the way, Remus had taken out his timetable. “History…” Looking around with the faintest idea where he had to go. “Shit…” Then, Remus just turned into one of the corridors only to be bounced back and falling on his behind. “Ouch, watch it…”

“Oh, I don’t think I should have been the one to look where he’s going.” A stranger said.

Remus looked up and saw a tall young man with black, long hair and dark eyes – his clothes were a torn at the knees jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket. He blushed and knew that the other was right.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” The handsome guy reached his hand out towards Remus – offering him to help him stand.

He didn’t refuse, placing his hand on his and the other help him back on his feet.

“You’ve got clammy hands, nervous?” A charming smirk curled on his lips.

Remus opened his mouth for a moment but then closed it again. “Yeah, kinda…” He muttered. Remus’ brown eyes fell on a necklace the other was wearing – it had a leather band with a hanger that had a stone set in some silver, the stone was bright and yet dark blue with some weird patterns in it.

The other cleared his throat for a bit – trying to get Remus’ attention again. “Eyes are up here gorgeous.”

_Gorgeous?!_ Remus instantly looked up with his cheeks burning even brighter than before. “S-sorry! It’s just… It’s a beautiful stone…” He said carefully.

“This tacky thing?” He placed the hanger between his fingers.

“If you think it’s tacky, why are you wearing it?” He frowned at the other.

“Hooo! Not so fast, I don’t even know your name yet,” he joked.

“I… ah… Remus Lupin…”

“Well – _I… ah… Remus Lupin_ , my name is Sirius Black and welcome to Mystic High”

“Thanks… But I’m late for my history class and I have no idea where I should go…”

“Right, the class is right there…” He pointed his finger at the door in the middle of the corridor.

“Thank you so much!” Remus passed Sirius so he could rush to class.

“How about a coffee after school?” Sirius quickly asked before he wouldn’t be able to speak with the other again.

He stood still on his track and turned around. “Coffee? Uuuh – yeah, why not, sound good.”

“Okay – see you after class, I’ll be waiting in front of the building.”

Remus nodded before he walked inside of the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day Remus had been thinking about the first guy he met in this school, Sirius Black. _It’s just a cup of coffee – it doesn’t have to mean anything_ , he kept telling himself. Truth was that he was never asked out before – not like this anyway, sure he had been out with friends before but it never happened like this. He was handsome – the reason why he couldn’t get him out of his head.

When the last bell rang – Remus packed his bag and left the classroom, heading outside the school building where he was going to meet up with Sirius Black. Though, before he even opened the door outside he heard something, someone calling his name.

“Remus!”

He looked around and saw the same guy he had met this morning, waving at him with that charming grin on his face. “Sirius, hey…” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Are you ready gorgeous?” Once caught up he opened the door for the other – looking behind at some girls that giggled at his sight.

Remus noticed it as well and looked up at him. “Quite popular aren’t you?” He asked.

“Hope you’re not jealous.” Smirking even wider. “For what it’s worth Mr. Lupin – you’re the first one I asked out in a long time.” Winking.

He could feel his cheeks flush again. “It’s – it’s your life…”

“Well, good – cause… I want to get to know you better.”

It was a mystery for Remus how the other could be so direct, what his intentions were – maybe Remus was just being paranoid and he was genuinely interested in him, he just didn’t see what would be so interesting in him.

“Jump up behind me.” Sirius was standing near a motorcycle with a helmet holding out for him.

For a moment nothing was said – just a few seconds before he took the helmet in both his hands. “I’ve never been on one before,” he swallowed.

“Don’t be afraid – I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

He gave Sirius a small nod and put the helmet on, suddenly the other was really close to him. “W-what are you do…”

“Securing the helmet,” he said with a smile and clicked the support under his chin. “Just to be sure – wouldn’t want to kill you before I got the chance to know you.”

“You’re not making me feel much safer you know.” Remus got really nervous.

“Oh don’t worry!” Sirius sat on his bike and waited for Remus to get on it as well.

With a deep sigh, Remus climbed on the bike as well, his fingers holding on Sirius’ jacket.

“I don’t bite you know!” Sirius took a hold of both Remus’ hands and forced him to wrap his arms around his waist. “Safety above all,” He said, looking around at Remus to give him a wink.

“How about you? Don’t you need a helmet?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Sirius started the engine and speeds off towards the Mystic Grill.

Remus held tighter onto Sirius when he drove off – his head placed on his back, a bit scared in the beginning though after a short while he started to like it.

* * *

Remus gave the helmet back to Sirius once they arrived. “You do need to bring me back to school – my bike is still there.” He took out his phone and texted his father he would be home a little later.

“Yeah, sure – not a problem at all.” He started to walk towards the entrance of the bar and nudged Remus with him. “Come on – I’ll buy you anything you like.”

The blush appeared on his face again. “Oh, you don’t have to…” Looking up at him before he looked at the ground.

“Ah, cute – no need to be shy now. You seem like a hot cocoa kind of guy.”

“How do you know?!” He looked up again in surprise.

“People knowledge – got a lot of it! Now come on, before it gets cold before it’s even served.”

Remus followed Sirius inside, blushing still – he couldn’t be liking him that much, this couldn’t be a date. It just couldn’t be, the first 5 minutes inside of school and already bumping into probably the hottest guy in school, he wouldn’t like a nerdy looking guy like him – sure he’s a guy who’s into girls.

* * *

 

[**A lost cause... (Teen Wolf)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421642)  
Scott McCall is no longer the true alpha!  
It's difficult for him to coop with it and turns  
to Derek Hale and eventually, things happen between  
the two of them! 

Derek x Scott

\---------

[**The beginning of the end (The Marauders - J.K. Rowling)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10791402)  
Everything was alright, the most normal life you could wish for!  
Until a deadly and highly contagious virus breaks out  
and infects humans all around them!  
The Marauders in the world of The Walking Dead!  
A Wolfstar drama/fantasy/horror story  
Mixed with other relationships!

Remus x Sirius + Regulus x Lucius

 


End file.
